


A Candlelit Dinner

by Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street
Summary: Glimmer asks Adora out, but being oblivious Adora assumes its just casual - Little does she know what's ahead.A one-shot written for the Glimadora week on tumblr.





	A Candlelit Dinner

Its truly hard for Adora to get close to people, and yet she finds herself nearly magnetically drawn to Glimmer. This short, spunky, literally sparkling girl made her want to share every moment with each other. So, when Glimmer asked her out to dinner, it wasnt even a question.

"Hey Adora, I um, was wondering if maybe, you'd want to go out with me sometime, for dinner" may seem like a clear way to ask someone out, but growing up in the Horde afforded Adora quite the lack of social understanding. In fact, when Bow teased her, "Heard you and Glimmer are going on a daaate", the true meaning flew over her head.

Glimmer had adored Adora since they first met, even despite the rather violent initial response. But despite her reservations of the Horde soldier, she quickly discovered the unbridled curiosity and fascination Adora displayed as endearing and a window into how, she wasn't the evil of the Horde, she was something else.

Glimmer sat at the table of a beautiful restaurant, anxiously tapping the table as she waited for her date. Around her customers shared gourmet dishes served on crystal plates, a candle and rose on every red table cloth covered table, she chose a cozy spot in the far corner of the restaurant, knowing Adora prefers a full line of site; understanding the small comfort it brings her.

As she is led to Glimmer by the hostess, Adora is struck by the intimacy of the room, and the fact that she is woefully under dressed; she hadn't even changed from her usual red tunic. Upon seeing Glimmer dressed in a beautiful purple dress, she becomes flush and stammers out a "Hi, Glimmer, you look so pretty and I am, well, just look at me!" 

Glimmer chuckles, "Well what did you expect? I asked you out, silly", suddenly she notices Adora's confusion and blurts " OH MY GOD YOU DONT KNOW WHAT A DATE IS. IM SO SORRY I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME" 

Adora is taken aback, even for being naive, it'd take a blind bat to not see what Glimmer meant. "Oh, my, well. I never said I didnt like you, did I?" Adora reassures Glimmer, while reaching over to grab her hand. By the time the food arrives, the two are nearly bubbling with conversation, so interested in eachother their food had gone cold by the time they were finishing. 

Staying out so late has its consequences, namely taking the treacherous back way in. Climbing up the wall of a castle isn't usually considered the perfect end to a date, but any moment Glimmer and Adora are together feels perfect.


End file.
